pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style)
Illumination City World of New York Cartoons' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Fear - Owen-Only (Captain Flamingo) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Negario (Despiciable Me) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Milo's Human Dad (Captain Flamingo) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Joe Swanson My Bad *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Owen-Only Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Anger Cheer Bear in The Caring Crystals.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Anderson Category:Illumination City World of New York Cartoons Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG